


Dance are fun right

by Fanficdom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficdom/pseuds/Fanficdom
Summary: Dave thinks its fun for their last school dance to try and get the guy he likes out for a date but hopefully everything turns out the way he wants it to turn out.





	Dance are fun right

**Author's Note:**

> This might be bad but it should get better I started this a while ago so it might be really bad at the beginning

       Dave POV  
'Shit it's the dance tomorrow! I want to ask Karkat but he hates my guts! Fuck!!' I thought hitting his head on the table calling Karkat. "Hey Karkat"   
"What the fuck.... I DON'T GIVE A DAMN KANKRI SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled at the end at his brother. "As I was TRYING TO FUCKING SAY! what the fuck is up?"   
"Just wanted to know if my bro has a date for the dance." I smirked continuing by saying, "but I hear Kankri is home right now?"  
"No I haven't and yes that fuckass is home..... YES YOU FUCKING ARE KANKRI NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled   
Another voice quietly yelling, "Karkat be nice to you brother and don't call him a fuckass"  
"I hear your in trouble" I frowned then asked "Are you even going to the dance?" hoping the answer is yes.  
"I don't fucking know Signless might say no at the last moment and the one I was waiting to ask still hasn't so I hope he will ask soon." he mumbles sounding like he dosent want the others to hear him.  
"I hope you can bro but who do you want to ask you?" I asked rembering it was a he.  
"I'm not fucking telling you because unlike you I know how to keep a fucking secret" he replied  
"Fine but do I know him" I asked knowing some he might like.  
"Now that would be telling Fuckass I will keep secret"   
"Well is it Egbert?" he asked  
"No not the fuckass"   
"Is it a strider"  
"......." "No?"  
"What would happen if I asked you out"   
"Why do you ask if your not going to fucking do it?"  
"Is it so wrong for me to know"  
"Fuck yes it is"  
"Well I was about to ask you out......fuck"  
    Karkat Vantas POV  
"Now that would be telling Fuckass I will keep secret" I tell Dave Signless is questioning what I'm doing I bet and I'm sure Kankri isn't complaining about me cursing because I'm on the phone.  
"Well is it Egbert?" he asked  
"No not the fuckass" 'Great he's trying to guess'  
"Is it a strider"  
"......." "No?"  
"What would happen if I asked you out"   
"Why do you ask if your not going to fucking do it?"  
"Is it so wrong for me to know"  
"Fuck yes it is"  
"Karkat if your going to keep cursing please do leave it is very triggering for you to..." Kankri said but I covered his mouth before he started to rant thank god.  
"Ok I'll fucking leave bye" I said covering the phone so Dave couldn't hear me as I walked away.  
"Hello dude?"   
"Fuck. Sorry what the hell did you say kankri was about to go on another fucking rant"  
"nothing dude it was something stupid"  
"Ok I don't give a fuck"  
"but dude you should go to the dance it's the last one we're going to get"  
"Fine I'll ask Signless" I said walking over to him putting it on speaker. "Hey Signless can I go to the fucking dance?"  
"Why do you ask?" he said looking at me "Do you have a date with you know who?"  
"No but Strider wants me to fucking go so..."  
"Ya you can go to the dance and good luck" he said winking making me growl.  
"Thanks Signless" Dave said.  
"Your welcome Strider protect Karkat for me" he said smirking making me blush and flick him off.  
"I'll make sure no one hurts the kitten" he said as I blush darker  
"Guys stop being assholes." karkat growled mostly at the older troll who was smirking. "even you Signless" he said making him laugh and go to the kitchen to finish the food he was making for the two other trolls.   
"so karkat when the guy you like asked you out tell me and show me who you like got it? " Dave teased making karkat face plant taking him off speaker    
"yea whatever  got to fucking get some food soon" he said as kankri came in shaking his head as karkat hangs up hardly giving the strider time to say bye  
" so what are you going to do about him we all know you like him but it's just going over his head" kankri asked letting off the cursing topic for now seeing how distressed he was.   
"god I don't know he can't even take a little hint without taking it other fucking places" karkat growled his voice raising making even kankri stop talking before patting his shoulder. "Don't worry he will come around and help he must like you too atleast a little so you have that going for why don't you just eat you dinner and then go to sleep and thing over everything" kankri suggested and for the first time in forever karkat did just as he said he should do and thought over everything.


End file.
